Strigiformes
Strigiformes is a male Skywing and was going to be a main protagonist in the formerly upcoming fanfiction "Taking to the Skies," as well as a protagonist in "Wings of Fire: The Four Flames Saga." He was originally FourFlames' OC. Do not use unless you have been given permission. Description Strigiformes is a dull red Skywing with popcorn-butter-orange and dry yellow underscales. He has deep amber eyes. Strigiformes is a grumpy SkyWing warmonger. He follows his Queen's commands to kill, but in reality all he wants is peace. He spends alot of his days being stressed and sad, believing that there is no dragon left in the world for him. He often writes and reads in his free time. He was a very intellectual and jovial dragon who studied weaponry, mechanics and higher magnetics before his mate passed away. He was considered the mastermind of the Sky Kingdom, always building machines and coming up with theories, and he was an expert tactician. But when Stormcrossing died, he became so severely depressed that he refused to ever do so again, and became a warmonger. Powers Strigiformes can breathe fire and fly extremely fast. He also fights especially well. Relationships STORMCROSSING (DECEASED): The love of Strigi's life. She died protecting their son and he vowed to see her again someday. He thought she was the most heroic, headstrong dragoness he had ever met. He would never criticize her, even after death. CLOUDFIRE: He loves his son like he loved Stormcrossing. Often he compares them to each other. He wouldn't sacrifice anything for the last member of family he has. He is overprotective but not annoying or whiny to his son, however Cloudfire himself claims that he is annoying enough. He does sometimes get angry at Cloudfire though, because sometimes he blames him for his mother's death, although inside he really knows it's not true. GAIA: She sometimes annoys him because of her extreme sappiness for dragonets, but he is glad that they are friends and that they helped each other escort their eggs to a place they would never be suspected to be hidden, and that she moved the egg of her own friend when she died instead of leaving it to die. He sees her as an always loyal dragoness who will stand and fight for her friends. FIRN (DECEASED): He didn't particularly care for her, as she was always the chatty one of the group and a little bit bossy, but she wasn't prissy and she could fight. She wasn't afraid to get her talons dirty and he found her mostly annoying because she was unpredictable and deceiving. But she was his friend Gaia's friend, and he liked her neutrally. SKYBOUNTY: Out of the whole group of dragons that he is friends with, this is the one that Strigi struggles with the most. Skybounty believes in legends and stories. He argues that logic explains the world, but she thinks that the imagination is the explanation. They are still very good friends though, and will write and chat together peaceably and reasonably. ALCHEMIST: Alchemist is one of Strigi's closest friends. He loves to chat with him about science and tactics and they will often sketch interesting ideas together. Alchemist also has, to Strigi's delight, an aviary full of owls. They get along very well and always agree with each other. FENNEC: Another one of Strigi's closer friends in the group. Fennec is an avid fighter and very creative. She is helpful in the field of design and is also a wonderful demonstrator of tactics and helps him come up with them. She isn't a scientist, though. Fennec is not the smartest of dragons. Strigi often brings this up. She's not entirely like him but very friendly and gets along very well with him. THRASHER: Strigi is sort of neutral towards Thrasher as a friend. Being daring, the Sandwing is often doing very stupid things that annoy him, but the Sandwing is tough and a great friend who would save Strigi's scales. Quotes "I don't feel like talking right now." "When I look at you, all I feel is something I don't want to feel. When I look at you, I see your mother." "I would like to claw them if they try." "The sky is our soul, the wind is our blood. But the storm is our heart." Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Characters